1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of managing parts which are to be ordered.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices such as ICs, LSI circuits, or the like are formed in areas defined by division lines on a device wafer. After the reverse side of the device wafer is ground to a predetermined thickness by a grinding apparatus, the device wafer is divided into the semiconductor devices by a dividing apparatus such as a dicing apparatus or the like. The divided semiconductor devices will be used in a wide range of electric appliances including mobile phones, personal computers, etc.
The grinding apparatus includes a number of mechanisms including a chuck table for holding a device wafer, a grinding unit having a grinding wheel for grinding the device wafer held by the chuck table, a cassette placing region for placing therein a cassette which houses a plurality of wafers, a wafer unloading mechanism for unloading a wafer from the cassette placed in the cassette placing region, a temporary holding table for temporarily holding and positioning a wafer thereon, a wafer loading mechanism for loading a wafer from the temporary holding table onto the chuck table, a thickness detecting mechanism for detecting the thickness of a wafer, a wafer unloading mechanism for unloading a ground wafer from the chuck table, and a spinner cleaning mechanism for cleaning an unloaded wafer. Each of the mechanisms is made up of a plurality of parts including bolts, nuts, and brackets. For detail, reference should be made to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-153090, for example.
The dicing apparatus includes a number of mechanisms including a chuck table for holding a device wafer, a feed mechanism for feeding a wafer, a cutting unit having a cutting blade for cutting a wafer, and a spinner cleaning device for cleaning a cut wafer. Each of the mechanisms is made up of a plurality of parts. For detail, reference should be made to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-156809, for example.